


Timeline

by byzantienne, fadeverb



Series: In Nomine: the Company [1]
Category: In Nomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzantienne/pseuds/byzantienne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/pseuds/fadeverb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the timeline in which all In Nomine stories (AU or otherwise) I've written (or those written by other people with crossover characters) take place. This is <em>not</em> necessarily the ideal reading order! Most series are best read in the order they're currently sorted. But it's a useful guide for untangling the stories out there, especially for a general reread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline

1700s:

[The End of the Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1131798/chapters/2286365)

#

1800s:

[Draw From the Well and Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1679072)

[A Shal-Mari Vacation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/901189/chapters/1742369)

[Eclipses of Poets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2003496/chapters/4341909)

#

1900s:

[Flashback: The Trouble With Mercurians](http://archiveofourown.org/works/931668)

[Gifts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/999273)

[Death Is Another Form Of Divorce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/930687)

[Soldiers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/930903)

[Polaroid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1946880)

[Onion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/930731)

[Deathtraps (starts here, ends somewhere after Fourth Act)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932214/chapters/1814107)

[Snake in the Garden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/945587)

[Drabble: Kai's Power Cute](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1002739)

#

2000s:

[First Act](http://archiveofourown.org/works/921911/chapters/1790762)

[First Act: Missing Chapter (takes place during First Act)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929237)

[Second Act](http://archiveofourown.org/works/923071/chapters/1793439)

[Third Act](http://archiveofourown.org/works/923733/chapters/1794996)

[Anniversary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929307)

[Man's Best Friend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929315)

[Fourth Act](http://archiveofourown.org/works/925425/chapters/1798771)

[The Lightning Welcome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929292)

[AU: A Tempter Like You In A Place Like This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932356)

[AU: Stockholm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/938670)

[Fifth Act](http://archiveofourown.org/works/927504/chapters/1803252)

[Child of Metal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929527)

[Leaving Los Angeles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929517)

[Waking Up Is Hard To Do](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929359)

[Little Sister](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929615)

[Funny Business](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929401)

[Christmas Vacation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/929344)

[Too Much Boom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/887541/chapters/1711215)

[What I Did On My Summer Vacation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/894181)

[Flowers and Stone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/895627/chapters/1729610)

[The Problem With War](http://archiveofourown.org/works/900731/chapters/1741430)

[The Ties That Bite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/902038/chapters/1744203)

[Waking Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/902924/chapters/1746210)

[Nicky On Vacation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/938687)

[Loose Ends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/904415)

[Flashback: Babysitting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932136)

[Tag Is A Game Demons Play](http://archiveofourown.org/works/904526/chapters/1749693)

[Movie Reviews](http://archiveofourown.org/works/938662)

[Shepherds And Sheep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/908128/chapters/1758016)

[Odd One Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/908646)

[Strangers In The Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/908682)

[The Vet Bill](http://archiveofourown.org/works/909338)

[Puzzlebox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/908695/chapters/1759714)

[Snapshots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910629)

[AU: In Which IT NEVER HAPPENED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1026580)

[Red Flags](http://archiveofourown.org/works/921652)

[AU: In Which I Read Over Someone's Shoulder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/954000)

[Hadean-Standard Mao](http://archiveofourown.org/works/937633/chapters/1826333)

[Missing Persons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/933275/chapters/1816569)

[Playing With Fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/933275/chapters/1816569)

[Imperfection (takes place during Playing With Fire)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1013281)

[AU: Dear Leo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1093649)

[Trust Fall (overlaps with Twenty Questions)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/960319)

[Twenty Questions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/957644)

[Pay When You Can](http://archiveofourown.org/works/962640/chapters/1887001)

[Pay When You Can: Epilogue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/987921)

[Badge Work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/987929)

[Stygian Post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/991432/chapters/1957061)

[CYOA: The Case of the Laughing Siren](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1270930/chapters/2625769)

[Force Distribution](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1006246)

[In Which Two Thieves Are Awesome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1009212/chapters/2002541)

[AU: Chance Encounter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1128529)

[AU: Like No One Was Before](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1046134)

[Character Limit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1010799)

[Perfection of a Kind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1013095/chapters/2011461)

[Human Folly Like the Back of His Hand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109477) (takes place during Perfection of a Kind) 

[AU: The Road Not Taken*](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1175494/chapters/2395355)

[Kitty's Day Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1130148)

[The Happy Hour of Assault and the Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1127077/chapters/2272593) / [Assault and the Kiss: Outtakes (some AU)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1129960/chapters/2280199)

[AU: In Which Leo Is Thrust Into Various Archangels' Service](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1676282)

[The Prison of His Days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1603355/chapters/3412313)

[A Series of Utopian Events](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2011845/chapters/4361841)

[The Road Not Taken: Counterfeit Suns*](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2234697/chapters/4902870)

[The Road Not Taken: Postcards*](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4350881/chapters/9869186)

[Early Frost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2376599/chapters/5249363)

[The Road Not Taken: Another Morning Like The Last](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5598436)*

[The Road Not Taken: January Hymn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5514437)*

* The sub-series of _The Road Not Taken_ is a timeline split on the Leo series, paralleling other events, as opposed to the crackfic or other generally speculative stories marked as AU. I've listed them in the timeline with other stories to show where they fall chronologically.


End file.
